The Girl That Time Forgot
by HarukoGina
Summary: What would have happened if Harry Potter had a twin sister? Would he still have been good? Would she have been evil? Or maybe the opposite? This is my interpretation of how it would have all been played out. Please don't forget to R&R! -Rated M for future Lemonage-
1. The Girl Who Was Forgotten - Chapter 1

… **The Girl Who Was Forgotten…**

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to my latest fanfic story! Now I admit that I am more well known for my Naruto and Shugo Chara stories (well…anime/manga in general) but I decided to dabble in a Harry Potter series! So I am hoping that you awesome people can tell by the title a little about what this story is going to be about, basically, I always imagine what it would have been like if Harry had a twin and how the story would have been different if this had of happened. So please sit back, relax and enjoy the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer – I do not in any way shape or form own any of the characters/story or franchise of Harry Potter.**_

 **\- !BEWARE! There will be Lemonage in this story! -**

* * *

James pressed a small damp cloth to his loving wife's temple as she groaned through the pain of their child being born.

"Keep pushing Lil! He's almost here! Our little boy!" James whispered the encouraging words as Lily gripped tighter onto his hand.

"One more push Lily! Just one more push and he will be here!" the Mediwitch cheered as Lily groaned louder through the pain as a 'plop' sound could be heard. She breathed out slowly as they all waited for the baby to start crying. The Mediwitch swished her wand slightly to wrap the baby in a warm blanket and cut the cord as his sweet cries began to fill the room.

James touched his wife's face gently as he kissed her deeply. "Look Lily, our little boy, our little Harry." James smiled as the baby was taken away to be weighted.

There was a soft knock at the door as Lily began to groan again which caused James, who had been watching his baby boy in awe, to turn back to his wife. "What's wrong Lily!?" He panicked as she gripped his hand again and she began groaning again.

The door opened slightly as the Mediwitch told Sirius to stay out until he was asked for. He nodded with a concerned look on his face before heading back out.

"James, what's happening?" Lily cried in between what felt like another contraction.

Harry was being tended to by another Mediwitch as he began to cry to the sound of his mother in pain. The Mediwitch tending to Lily smiled up at them both. "I need you to give me another big push Lily." The couple looked at each other before Lily done what was asked of her and continued pushing before another 'plop' sound was heard in the room and the instant cry of another baby filled the room.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter, you have a little girl." The Mediwitch smiled as she wrapped the little girl in another blanket and asked James to do the honour of cutting the cord this time.

Both babies were weighted and put into their small cot which floated towards the side of Lily's bed. "I thought you told us we only had one baby. What happened?" James asked as Lily stared happily down at her two babies.

"Well, it seems that we have been off slightly. This would explain why it took us so long to determine the sex of the baby." She smiled as she swished her wand to begin clearing up the bed and once the placenta followed she destroyed it and helped Lily get comfortable once again as both James and Lily took turns holding their two precious children.

* * *

Shortly after Sirius and Remus were granted access to the room with a look of relief washing over Sirius as he saw that Lily was ok. The situation was explained to them both as Remus took Harry into his arms and Sirius took the little girl into his arms.

"So what are your thoughts for this little bundle of joy?" Sirius asked mesmerised by her little face smiling up at him and reaching her hands up towards him.

"Well all of the women in my family have flower names, we have to keep up with that tradition." Lily smiled up at James.

"As long as it isn't Petunia like her aunt!" James said with a stern nod. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Why not Belle?" Remus asked looking over at the little girl in Sirius' arms. Sirius shook his head.

"She is far too cute to have a name like Belle. This girl is going to grow up to be an amazing witch and a beautiful girl just like her mother. She needs something far more suited to her." Sirius said as he gripped onto her little hand.

"Hmmmm…Well definitely not Daisy or Tulip." James said as Lily nodded, the Mediwitch came back in to see if they had come up with a name yet as they were all discussing the matter.

"I know she is going to have the same sharp tongue as her mother, she can't have a common name. I won't allow it, no daughter of mine is going to be seen as someone simple and plain." Lily said with certainty at her first statement.

"Rose." Sirius simply said as the little baby in his arms smiled and let out a happy giggle.

"Rose. I like it, maybe Rose for short though, a full name of Rosette?" James said as he took his wife's hand and looked at her tired yet happy face.

"That's perfect. Our little Rosette and Harry." Lily smiled as Sirius and Remus held the siblings next to each other. The two babies looked at each other, Rose smiling whilst Harry just had a grumpy face.

Over the years to come Remus and Sirius loved helping their best friend bring up his children, Lily was a wonderful mother to both children. They were the perfect little family, when the unthinkable happened.

Dumbledore and McGonagall stood at the front door of the freshly broken into house. A grave sight awaiting them inside. James was face down and not breathing downstairs, the two older wizards sunk their heads in respect before looking at one another and rushing upstairs as they heard movement.

Once they made it into the room they saw Lily fall to the ground as Voldemort turned his attention to the two innocent toddlers before him, they were standing up with their hands on the railing as they both began crying. They could see him holding his wand up to the two toddlers and as they heard him begin to cast the spell they saw Rosette grip her brothers hand as if in anticipation of what was about to happen. Yet when the spell was cast it bounced off of the toddlers and as Voldemort screamed in pain, he vanished, leaving the toddlers screaming as a fresh scar sat on both their foreheads, Harrys on the right and Rosettes' on her left.

The two wizards went into the nursery and swallowed hard as they looked down at Lily Potters' unmoving, unbreathing body. They once again sunk their heads down in respect before McGonagall picked Rosette up into her arms and Dumbledore done the same to Harry. They turned and left the house, after a small conversation and an executive decision on Dumbledore's part they decided that the twins should be split up for their own protection. Harry going to his aunt and uncles house while Rose was to be taken to a muggle adoption agency. Both had small necklaces, with an H and R on their individual locket, left with them in a small basket outside the house they were to be left outside. McGonagall also agreed with Dumbledore that they would cover Rose's scar with a magic spell to keep her from being discovered in the muggle world.

Dumbledore then made his way back to where the incident had happened to find Severus hugging onto Lily whilst letting all of his pain flow through his eyes as he screamed out at the loss of his one true love. Dumbledore settled down next to Severus as he held his old friend close.

"I couldn't save her! Not even her children! You were meant to protect them! I trusted you!" Snape cried out as he placed small kisses on Lily's forehead.

Dumbledore grew a sad smile on his face. "Maybe you didn't trust the right person Severus. Besides McGonagall and myself tried our best to save the two children but I'm afraid we couldn't save her little girl. But Harry has gone to his aunt and uncle. It is safest for him to grow up in the muggle world. The news surrounding his parents death is something we would rather he didn't have to endure." Dumbledore spoke quietly and calmly, hating the fact that he had to lie to his friend.

"Lily's daughter didn't make it?" Snape sniffled as he looked to the small cot they were sat in front of. Dumbledore shook his head slowly.

"Professor McGonagall and I got here just a little too late. It would appear she sacrificed herself to save her brother. We made the executive decision to bury the little girl where she can rest in peace and have her brother taken straight to his new home." Dumbledore said as they finally got up to leave the house.

"I swear on my word that I will protect that little boy as he gets older. I will keep him from harm's way for her. I won't let her down a second time." Snape declared as he sat her up and shut her eyes to make her look more peaceful.

"I know you will Severus and I am sure that Lily knows that as well." Dumbledore said as they left the building, Snape composing himself as they left the property.

* * *

 _ **9 years later…**_

Rose was lying in her comfy bed when her mother opened the curtains before turning to her and rocking her gently to wake her up.

 **[A/N – I won't do individual scenes of Harry at home with the Dudley's as I am planning on having it at least remotely similar to the actual stories. Anything that is different will be mentioned later on at Hogwarts]**

"Rosette darling, it's time to wake up." Her mother smiled as her eyes began to flutter open.

"Good morning mother." Rose said as she sat up rubbing her eyes gently.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Her dad asked from the door way. Rose shook her head sleepily. "It's a very special day my darling." He smiled as he waited for her to wake up some more.

"It's the one day a year where we get to take time off work and do whatever it is that you want." Her mother smiled down at her as Rose's eyes light up and she began jumping up and down on her bed.

"I can't believe I forgot it was my birthday!" Rose squealed in excitement before hugging her mother and running over to her dad, giving him a massive hug.

Her parents smiled down at her as Rose went to her wardrobe to pick out her outfit. She loved the outfits her parents bought for her. She picked out a cute little pale pastel pink dress that had small frills along the bottom hem and a cute light red bow to go around her waist. She looked over at her mother who had a similar, more mature, tighter fitting dress with the same colour combination on, where as her father had a dull brown suit on. She threw on some white dolly socks with her red buckle shoes on before skipping over to her mothers' side.

They decided to spend the day doing a bit of shopping before taking her to the local petting zoo. Rose loved seeing all of the little sheep following after their parents. Her favourite part of the zoo was the area that she looked forward to visiting every year, the animal shelter section. She pushed open the doors, her parents following closely behind her. She loved visiting all of the small cats and dogs that we awaiting to go to a new home. This was the one thing her parents hoped she grow up out of as she got older, they honestly hated the stench of the place. They had both been brought up in high class society and would never have come here if it wasn't for the little girl they adopted 9 years ago. They honestly only took her in to get their parents off of their backs. They were unable to have their own children and so decided to adopt a baby to bring them up as they saw fit, yet this little girl had a one track mind, she always tried to help people out as much as possible, they had even found that she was donating her pocket money to the charity that kept this shelter running. They sighed deeply as they had to keep a smile on their face to keep up appearances.

"Mother! Father! Can I get a cat? Please?" Rose called from just down the corridor where the cats were kept. The two adults sighed as they looked at each other.

"You know we would if we could my darling. But your father and I are allergic to them. It would be unfair to take them with us only to bring them back here because we can't keep them." Her mother said knelling down as best she could to get to eye level with Rose.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Rosette my darling, you know that we would do whatever it takes to make you happy." Her father said as he gave her shoulder a tight squeeze.

Rose looked at her parents with a smile. "I'm sorry, I always just get so lost in their eyes that I forgot about your allergies. I'll just tell my friends at school about this place so that they might be able to help out." She smiled as she made her way over to the donation box and placed an envelope inside. She sighed as she gave the workers a quick hug before waving goodbye to them and leaving.

They made their way to the car as Rose felt a strange sensation hit her like a brick. She stopped and looked around the zoo to see a boy looking at one of the snake displays. He seemed to be talking to the snake before the sound of glass smashing and people screaming, running in her direction. She watched as the snake made its way towards the boy. As she was about to make her way towards the boy and snake her mother gripped onto her wrist tightly. "Mother, can I go have a look at the snakes?" she asked with a sparkle in her eye as the Snake seemed to look over at her, smile and do a slight bow, causing her to curtsy in response before the snake slithered away.

"No, we need to leave, now." Her mother insisted as they climbed into the car. Rose was day dreaming about the snake as her father told the driver to take them home.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening…**_

It was finally time for their annual dinner with the family. Her grandparents always visited on her birthday. They always made a huge fuss over her, due to her being their only grandchild. Her mother had her get into her newest frilly dress. It was a peachy colour that went nicely with her locket, she slipped her white formal gloves on as she allowed her mother to curl her long black hair into neat little ringlets that framed her face quite nicely.

When they had all sat down for dinner Rose was given her usual big batch of presents. She mentally sighed as she knew she would probably give most away to friends or donate it to charity. She smiled as she opened them to find the usual expensive gifts. A diamond necklaces, earrings (although she still hadn't had her ears pierced), a 100% real fox fur coat and lots of other somewhat useless stuff. She smiled at her mother when she handed her the small pile of mail and cards that had arrived for her.

She was opening them all up until she came to the bottom letter. The calligraphy was truly beautiful, although she noticed her name. " _Rosette Potter_ I've never heard of that name, _Potter,_ it's a strange one isn't it?" She said as she turned to her parents.

"Let me see that." Her father said as he practically snatched the letter from her hands. "It must be a mistake. I don't think has been delivered to the correct address" He said as he went to rip it up.

"Wait!" Rose yelped as she held her hands back out to her shocked father. "I can't help but feel like it is for me" She felt uncomfortable looking at her father's disapproving look. She bit her bottom lip before gripping onto the hem of her skirt. "It won't hurt to look. Right mother?" She looked toward her mum hoping that she would agree.

Her mother nodded slightly as her father handed the letter back to Rose. She opened the letter with shaky hands as she took the letter out it floated in mid-air. Her mother and grandmothers yelped out in horror as Rose looked to her closest grandfather who had a knowing look on his face.

"Hogwarts? What's that?" Was the first thing Rose asked before even reading the rest of the letter.

"Why it's a school for Witches and Wizards." Her grandfather explained with a satisfied grin on his face. They all looked at him as he cleared his throat to continue. "I had a friend back when I was your age that got a letter from Hogwarts. We all laughed and thought it was a joke but none of us saw him after that. He just kind of disappeared into thin air, like _magic_." He said with a grin.

Rose loved her grandfather, he was the only one that treated her normally. Her grin grew wider as she went back to reading the letter, she jumped up and down as she reads the letter again and again. "I've been accepted! I've been accepted!" she squealed as she showed her grandfather.

Suddenly they froze after hearing a loud bang on the door. Her parents instantly stood in front of Rose as if protecting her from whatever was on the other side of the door. Her grandfather stood slowly after another loud bang on the door before making his way over and opening the door. "Can we help you?"

"Where is Rosette?" She heard a strong voice come from outside of the door.

"Now hold on a moment, who are you?" she heard her grandfather demand as she heard some shuffling at the door. "Hey you can't just come in like you own the place!" she heard him shout.

Suddenly there was an older woman standing in front of them dressed in long dark robes and had a witch's hat on. Rose could tell that the person in front of her had been around for a long time. Rose watched as her parents closed in towards the woman who just looked right through them at her.

"Rosette Pridetail. I need you to come with me so we may get your things for school." The woman smiled at Rose. She felt as if she knew this woman. She felt somehow connected to her and she found herself taking a step forward past her parents. "Rosette, I trust you got my letter."

Her grandfather had followed the witch into their living room. "You're Professor McGonagall?" Rose found herself asking as her eyes sparkled with joy. The woman nodded as she took a step toward Rose and her parents. "Are you going to take me to Hogwarts?"

Professor McGonagall held out her hand. "No dear. I have to get back to prepare for the students arrival. Although I will be taking you to get _ready_ for school." She smiled as Rose took a step forward, but the smile soon faded as her father pulled Rose back.

"No daughter of mine is going to become a _witch_." He practically spat the words out at her. Rose could feel her heart sink. "She has been brought up to be a Pridetail! That means she will forever be taken care of within the walls of this house!" Her mother finished off for him.

"I want to go. I want to learn magic." Rose said from behind them, she instantly regretted it as her parents turned on their heels to stare at her. "I mean…I-I" She began to say as she bit the inside of her mouth.

"Melissa! Daniel! What is this talk of magic? I told you something like this would happen!' Rose turned as she heard one of her grandmother's posh voice ring through the house. She gripped onto her skirt again. 'Mother! Would you be quiet.' She looked at her father as he challenged his mother, she sighed as she felt her heart really begin to sink.

'What do you mean grandmother? You said that something like this would happen?' Rose could always tell she was different to her family. 'Shall I tell her or do you all want to!?' Her grandmother's voice rang through the room once again.

She heard her mother scoff as she tucked her arms under themselves. 'You always wanted to be in charge of how we ran our lives. You had no right even hinting to that!' Her mother began shouting. She sighed as she looked back at the older witch who was looking at her with a solemn look. She recognised this look and took a deep breath as she went to stand next to her.

'I'm adopted. Aren't I.' She stated rather than asking which caused her family to look at her with their eyes practically falling out of their eye sockets. 'H-How could you tell?' Her mother asked.

Rose sighed deeply as she took the professors hand. 'I've known a lot longer than you would care to believe. The only person in this family I get along with even just remotely is Grandfather Pete. I cared for the rest of you, there is no denying that. But I also know that the rest of you can't stand me due to how different I am from you all. You see, I am not the same as you all, I don't have the same blood running through my veins so you should have all expected it when you welcomed me into your family when I was a baby.' She turned on her heel and headed for the door.

'Rosette. I was going to come back in the morning for you.' Professor McGonagall said as the rest of her family stayed silent and looked _almost_ guilty as they shuffled their feet and fiddled with their hands in their laps. 'I would have thought the sooner we get going the sooner I can get my belongings and then be at the school.' Rose said as she hugged her favourite grandfather and thanked him for attending the meal although it didn't end the way anyone had planned.

'I suppose if you are prepared to take the step straight away then we can get you to Diagon Alley right away.' Professor McGonagall looked towards her family and bowed. 'I shall have her back latest by tomorrow morning. We should be done relatively soon. Oh, and don't be alarmed at some noises coming from upstairs, that will simply be all of the items our young Rosette here will be buying for her first school year.' Professor McGonagall stood tall and proud once more with her cloak falling gracefully down her slender figure. Rose smiled as they made their way to the door.

'Rosette!' They both stopped as her mother came to the door, a worried expression on her face. 'You may not be my daughter by blood and it is true that we may not get along very well. But we will always love you. Please be careful.' Rose smiled and ran over to her to hug her before re-joining her Professor.

* * *

Before she knew it she was stood in a dark alleyway still clutching the professor's hand. As she looked around the surrounding area Rose finally felt like she was home. She could literally feel the magic in the air. She smiled as she breathed the air and could feel how she finally belonged somewhere.

'So you knew that you were adopted Rosette?' McGonagall asked as they began to walk towards the bank. Rose nodded as she kept her cool and casual façade up, being completely honest she did feel kind of crushed on the inside as she knew that she would find the truth out eventually, but she had at least hoped they would try to convince her otherwise that she was indeed loved by her family. It just crushed her to know that she was hitting the nail right on the head. 'How long did you know for Rosette?' McGonagall asked as they entered the bank and made their way to the main desk. Rose smiled at each and every goblin they passed.

She shrugged her shoulders as the goblin behind the desk instantly jumped to his feet to greet them and instantly let them through the locked gate. 'I knew from a pretty young age if I am being honest professor. I could just tell that I didn't belong and that I wasn't connected to the family in any special way.' She never took her eyes off of the goblin in front of her.

McGonagall watched her with a stern eye and felt herself watching over Rose and could instantly see her mother in her. She had her father's eyes and her mother's long hair. She felt an instant warmth flow through her veins as she knew that she wouldn't go through the same turmoil as Harry had to endure once he was reintroduced to the wizarding world. She sighed as they reached a large volt door with the number 5 largely scribed into the door.

Rose looked up at the door and touched it gently but jumped back as it slowly opened to show a large amount of money on the other side. Her mother gaping wide like a fish she looked up at the professor. 'What's all of this!?' She screeched in excitement as she took some in a small bag that McGonagall had given to her before they entered the bank.

'This was a small fund that had been put aside for you.' McGonagall bit the inside of her mouth as she knew that she had to be careful of spilling Rose's true past. She didn't want her to grow up as a Potter, but she also knew that her future was tied to her brother. Dumbledore had very big plans for the young girl in front of her, she knew that she would have to help keep her safe and away from the magical press. She just felt blessed that she was in charge of her wellbeing, at least for the moment.

* * *

 _ **3 WEEKS LATER**_

She was finally going to be making her way to Hogwarts! She couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be leaving the home she had felt so out of sorts with for all this time. Standing on platform 9 she looked puzzled as she looked down at her ticket and raised her eyebrow. 'Platform 9 ¾? I've never heard of this platform.' She looked up at the wall between platform 9 and 10 before grinning. It was a magic platform, of course she never would have heard about it in the muggle world. She had been reading up about these different places that people born into magic could get to. It was just a matter of finding the entrance, she grinned as she saw a large family begin to make their way through and laughed as who she assumed was the families youngest son bash into the wall before retrying and making it through. She made her way through after a boy with large framed glasses go through.

Once on the platform she found someone to help her get her things onto the train and found a quiet booth all to herself. She doubted that she would be able to find any friends at this school, let alone on the train ride there but knew that she would be fine either way.

Soon after the train begin to move she could hear a group of people coming towards her booth and prayed that she would be in this small little room alone. She felt herself sighing as the door slid open and a boy with slicked back white blond hair stuck his head into the booth.

'I didn't think anyone would be in here. This appeared to be the last empty booth on this train.' The boy said with a smirk. 'Do you mind if my friends and I join you?' Rose sighed as she sat up straight. 'I was actually hoping to be the only one in here. I wanted some peace and quiet before getting to the crazy hustle and bustle of school.'

The boy raised a perfect eyebrow as he went back outside before coming in and shutting the door behind himself. 'I don't believe I know you, and I was sure to know all of the witches and wizards due to join our school.' He smirked once again as he sat opposite her.

She huffed through her nose as she put her notepad and pen down which caught his attention as his nose seemed to wrinkle. 'I take it from your expression that you are the Malfoy boy I've heard so much about.' She smiled at him as she saw his eyes shoot straight back to look her in the eyes.

'You're muggleborn?' He sounded as if he had just eaten something sour and disgusting. She rolled her eyes and sat forward slightly. 'My dear Malfoy. I may have been brought up in the muggle world but that does not make me muggleborn.' She said with a sweet yet sinister smile. She had heard of this boy and it was obvious that the rumours she had heard were true. He was wearing a black suit which fit his build like a glove. He even had a tie, he was 11 with a tie, she almost hated it but something in her mind just screamed at her to continue to talk to him. He seemed interesting, despite his boorish and strict appearance, she smiled as she looked over at him and imagined if he would ever let his hair down.

'So what are you? Pureblood?' His eyebrow cocked up in a perfect curve. She smiled as she looked out the window. 'I don't know.' She could see him from the corner of her eye. He looked extremely confused and she grinned as she looked back at him once more. 'I'm a lot more complicated as you get to know me Malfoy.' She rested her arm on the armrest before placing her chin in her hand and looked at him knowingly.

'How could you not know!?' He practically screeched. She winced slightly at his raised voice before she heard him clear his throat and slick his hair back once more. 'I mean it's unheard of that a witch or wizard wouldn't know their birth right.' She smiled as she saw him blush through his embarrassment. 'Malfoy, you're ok to slip up around me. I won't go running to your father.' She smiled as he sat up straighter before looking at her sternly as if she had threatened him.

'So are you going to answer the question? How do you not know what your birth right is?' She knew that she had piqued his curiosity and just smiled fondly at him. 'It would be far too easy to just tell you. I would much rather you find out in your own time.' She grinned as his face deflated into a disappointed frown. 'Also you can tell your friends to come in. I'll make my leave now.' She smiled at him with her eyes as she went to stand up.

'Wait!' she looked back at the boy who had just ungracefully grabbed onto her hand. 'I don't know your name. So how would I ever find out in the future if you do not tell me your name?' He smirked as she responded by snatching her hand back from him. 'Rosette Pridetail. The only one of my name, so don't even try looking into my family history.' She grinned as he once again looked confused. She took her light grey wand out of her skirt pocket and waved it slightly to bring her notepad and pen into her hand in one quick motion before bowing her head slightly. 'See you around. Draco.' She smiled as she left the booth and made her way past all of his friends who gave her the same nasty sneer.

They all obviously thought it was odd how he was in there alone with her, a girl whose background is unknown. But she had planted a seed, the seed of interest and intrigue, she was looking forward to the day when Draco would break through his stupid ritualistic ways of how he has been brought up from his parents.

* * *

She had spent the rest of the train journey in a booth filled with other book readers looking for a place to read in silent. She felt comfortable being practically alone, as she left the train she saw a boy she swore she recognized talking to a giant. A real giant! Well…she assumed he was a giant, although from the books she read he seemed a little too short, she shrugged her shoulders and just followed the crowd. She could feel a pair of eyes on her as she walked and assumed they belonged to Draco. As they got to the boats to take them up to the castle she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her from getting into a boat. 'Why not come with us Rosette?'

She laughed as she saw Draco with his group of sneering friends behind us. 'I'm sure there isn't enough room for us to all fit into the small boats. But thanks for the offer.' She smirked at him as she got into the boat she was previously getting in to leaving Draco and his friends behind. His friends all surrounding him, trying to get an understanding why he seemed so fixated on this new strange girl.

They finally got to the castle and Rose began to hear the whispers surrounding a boy who had survived some kind of attack. She was trying to listen to all of the whispers as they were making their way up the stairs and finally felt at ease when she saw Professor McGonagall. She looked regal in her long black cloak, she looked much better now than she did back on her porch 3 weeks back before school started.

'Quiet please!' her voice rang out until complete silence followed. Rose noticed Draco and his friends towards the front of the group of new students talking to the boy with glasses she had seen earlier with the giant. She felt intrigued as she still couldn't put a finger on where she recognised him from. She shook the thought as Professor McGonagall made Draco go back to his place in the group with a disgruntled look on his face. She contained her laugh that something had seriously rubbed him the wrong way. She could tell he was truly the spoilt rich kid, the complete opposite to her.

'Now all of my newest students. You will remain quiet as we enter through those large doors-' she pointed to the large wooden doors just to the left of her. '-And you shall show respect, only coming to the hat when you are called, we can then get you all sorted into your houses. I hope you are all truly ready for the challenges that being a student at Hogwarts brings.' She had a knowing smile playing on her lips.

Small whispers and chatter began to rise again as Professor McGonagall went to make sure they were ready for us. 'It really is him!' Rose overheard a female student whisper behind her. 'Harry Potter. The boy who lived!' She was definitely intrigued to whom they were referring to, sighing mentally she was frustrated to once again feel like the only one who didn't know the secret or news. The group went silent again as Professor McGonagall came back with a smile. 'They're ready for you now.'

The group of students began to move forward, just as the front were beginning to move she was sure she saw Draco looking around for her. She smirked as she knew she had really gotten under his skin. Once they had all congregated into the hall she took in the scenery. The high ceilings that seemed to have their own realm, the beautiful stone architecture of the walls. She smiled as she really looked around to take it all in, one by one the students get called up to the sorting hat. Draco was instantly placed into Slytherin, not even needing the hat to be properly placed on his head. He had a cocky smile on his face as he nodded at his friends and took his seat down at Slytherin's table.

The hall suddenly went silent as the next student was called up. 'Harry Potter.' The boy she had been most curious about walked up to the stool slowly. He looked very uncomfortable, almost as if he didn't belong. She gripped her hand around the locket around her neck, she knew the feeling all too well. Everyone was watching him as carefully as they possibly could, even the headmaster had sat up straighter in his chair. Eventually he was placed into Gryffindor, a huge celebration could be heard from the Gryffindor table. He quickly rushed over to sit down with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the two students that had been placed there shortly before him. They were all grinning like idiots and she let the locket in her hand go as she dropped her hand, admitting they weren't as alike as she thought.

A few more students were called up and sorted before. 'Rosette Pridetail.' Professor McGonagall smiled at her as she made my way through the new students, she could her whispering around the hall. 'Is she muggleborn?' she sighed and rolled her eyes mentally as she stood in front of the stool. She thought she noticed the headmaster sit up slightly straighter like he had done for the Potter boy. She disregarded it and sat down on the stool.

* * *

 _ **Well there we go, first chapter all done and dusted. I would really love to know everyone's opinion on this chapter. I do know which direction I am putting the story in but would really love to know everyone's thoughts. And I know what you all want to know – which house will Rosette be put into? – Well you will just have to wait until the next chapter comes out now won't you? -Evil smirk- Please remember to leave a review or message me directly with any queries!**_


	2. The Sorting - Chapter 2

… **The Sorting…**

 _ **Welcome to the latest chapter everyone! So…in the last chapter Rosette was sent to Hogwarts and met the ever famous Draco Malfoy. She is still yet to meet her brother Harry. Now I left it off at a bit of cliff hanger. So Read on to find the answer to all of your questions – Where is she going to get sorted?**_

 _ **Disclaimer – I do not in any way shape or form own any of the characters/story or franchise of Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Sitting on that stool and feeling everyone's eyes on her should have been truly terrified, but in truth she actually kind of loved it. She had been brought up by the Pridetails' and knows that they would probably want her to be put in to one of the best houses, but she really didn't care. She was finally in a place where she felt she belonged. She felt a sort of energy pulsing through her and the entire school.

Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat down to her head and instantly came to life. "Well, well, well! Aren't you an interesting one?" She could feel the hat turn its gaze towards Professor McGonagall who gave it one strong small nod with a knowing look. She then felt the hat grow slightly tighter on her head. "A very interesting mind you have here. Not truly knowing where you come from, but I know all. Ha ha ha.' The hat began to give out a small mean sounding laugh. "I know exactly where to place you…." She waited with baited breath for the hat to put her somewhere like Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. "Slytherin!" The hat called out as Professor McGonagall took the hat off Rose's head, giving her a very tight smile.

Rose gave out a disgruntled look as Draco Malfoy began clapping with the rest of the table, she looked back towards the headmaster and Professor McGonagall before taking her set opposite Malfoy. "So Pridetail, looks like we are going to have time to get to know each other a bit better." He smirked at her as she rolled her eyes at him. "That's if I feel like it Malfoy." She then leant her left elbow on the table before resting her head on her hand to watch the rest of the students be sorted.

Once everyone had been sorted and seated Dumbledore stood up to come to the pedestal with a great smile on his face. "Please everyone. Enjoy the feast!" and with that he raised his hands and food spread out over all the tables. There were ohs and ahs heard throughout the hall as everyone began to dig in. Rose grabbed her plate and began to fill it with all of the things she would usually eat at home. Salad, smoked salmon, poached eggs, lamb chops, asparagus, parsnips and roast potatoes. She began to eat her food as the rest of the table erupted into chatter.

"So Pridetail, you weren't brought up with any magic were you?" she looked up through her long lashes at Draco and simply shook her head. He smirked at her and looked between Crabbe and Goyle who both returned the smirk. "I guess you aren't going to know much about the magical world then are you?" He leans towards her and motions for her to lean in with him. She does as he asks just to hear what he has to say. "You better not hinder Slytherin. We are aiming to be the top house here this year." As they both sat back upright Draco had a serious look on his face "I mean it." He says as he eats a potato. "Oh dear Malfoy. You truly do underestimate me don't you?" she smirks as she picks up a single asparagus piece with her fork and brought it towards her mouth. "That will be your downfall." She said simply as she ate the asparagus piece. "But don't worry, I will take your advice to heart." She smirks as she cut into one of her poached eggs to pick it up with another piece of asparagus.

Draco looked at her with intrigue and curiosity. Crabbe and Goyle looked between the two of them before looking at the girl, then back at Draco. "If you do anything to bring Slytherin down we will hurt you. _Mudblood_.' Goyle almost spat at her, she instantly turns towards him, a warning sparkling in her eyes. "I suggest you don't go throwing around false accusations. Your ugly ass should know when to keep out of others conversations, as I do believe I never actually addressed you." Goyle face just drops as she rolls her eyes and Draco smirks at her feisty response. Rose begins to look around the room at all of the teachers sat at the front when she looks towards the end of the teachers tables closest to them she notices a strange burning sensation in her forehead, she winces slightly at the pain before it dissipates once again. She looks back to the teacher with the purple headdress.

"That weirdo with the headdress is Professor Quirrell. He is the defence against the dark arts teacher this year. Professor Snape, that's our head of year with the black hair next to him, really wanted that role. Needless to say he was quite disappointed when it went to the cowering fool." Draco spoke up after noticing where she was looking. "I just figured you would want to know, being new to this world and all." He smirked as he went back to his food. "Malfoy, I know exactly who the both of them are." She responded not looking at him but just concentrating her gaze on Professor Quirrell's headdress. "The question is, do you know who they truly are?" she turned her face to look at his confused look, she shakes her head as she finishes her food. "What on earth do you mean by that?" Draco sounds more stupid than ever to her in this moment. "Nothing. Forget I said anything." She simply said before taking her pen and notepad out from under her robe, this got her a lot of disgusted looks, which she chose to ignore as she began to write some notes to remember later on.

 _Things to remember:_

 _-Beware of Q – Keep an eye on S_

She looked back up to watch Professor Quirrell before packing up her notepad and pen, placing them back under her robe and waiting for the rest of her house to finish their food.

* * *

As the rest of her house finally finished their food she stood with the rest of them, feeling Crabbe and Goyle glaring at her from behind, she rolled her eyes before looking back at them. "Can I help you both with something?" she asked, causing them to look anywhere else but at her. She turned her attention back to leaving the hall with the rest of her house to go to her common room.

Walking down the hallway she could hear the chatter and see the movements of the pictures, she thought to herself that if anyone from her hometown were there, they would all be scared, screaming and crying. She smiles on the inside as she comes to a stop with the rest of the house as they come to a large portrait. "Pure-Blood" She overheard the house prefect speak before the painting moved to reveal the common room. "Welcome to Slytherin Dungeon. You will find the female quarters up the stairs to the right and the male quarters on the left. Please make sure to keep the common room clear and remember, under NO circumstances should any Gryffindors' be allowed in." The prefect said aloud before leaving to attend to his other duties. "Of course we would never let any of those twerps in here! Such a stupid lot of Weasleys and mudbloods!" Draco called out causing an abruption of laughter to break out.

"I could've sworn you were trying to convince that Potter boy to be your friend though Malfoy." The laughter instantly stopped as Rose spoke. Draco turned to face her, his disapproval clear on his face. She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm just stating a fact. He is in Gryffindor isn't he? Of course you did try to become his friends before we were all sorted. But still, you must've had an inclining that he wasn't going to be in Slytherin." She began to make her way towards the stairs that led up to the female quarters, feeling the stares in the back of her head. "You can all stand there all day glaring at me, or actually, I don't know, do something useful?" she looked back at them all. Draco's face twisted into an angry pout. She laughed slightly. "Poor dear Malfoy, not what you wanted to hear?" She smirked, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not really here to make friends. Oh. And remember not to underestimate me." She left it at that as she walked up the stairs to find herself a bed, she sighed knowing full well that she had either earned major respect or destroyed any chance of finding at least one friend at the school.

She shrugged as she heard the still silence surrounding her before pushing open the first room for the girls' dorm to find everyone's things had already been set up at the beds, looking around she finally found her bed, right near the window. She took a seat on the window sill as she looked out over the water wondering what being at this school was really going to be like for her.

* * *

 _ **Back downstairs**_

"Who the hell does she think she is!?" one of the girls pipped up. "Yeah! Speaking to a pure-blood like that. The nerve!" another girl chimed in. "she shouldn't even be in this house. Stupid little _mudblood_." Crabbe spat out before Draco turned on his heels. "Oh will you all just shut up!" he shouted causing the room to fall silent again. "We have no proof that she is even a mudblood. I for one want to find out _exactly_ who she is and where she came from." He looks up towards where Rose had disappeared off to. "She will either break or become one of us. Be ruthless. Be cruel. I don't care. Just find out exactly who she is!" he shouted out in resolution as excited chatter began throughout the room.

"But I thought you wanted to find out about her Draco." Crabbe said after joining Draco's side. "You seemed pretty eager on the way over here to get to know her, trying to get her to come in our boat. Being alone with her in the booth on the train for that private chat. You can't tell us now that you don't have the slightest amount of interest in that girl." Goyle said as he joined Draco's other side. "I just want to find out everything I can, to either destroy her or use her. That is purely my intent." Draco said back to them both sternly. "Now everyone prepare for tomorrow. We have potions with Professor Snape, first thing in the morning! I don't want _anyone_ turning up late. Whoever is in the same dorm room as Rosette, get her up in time." He said as everyone began to disperse from the common room and up to their rooms to find their beds.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle are in the same dorm room, sitting on their beds in one corner of the room they all stare intently at each other as they begin to think up their plans against Rose. "So we need to find out her bloodright, anything to do with her parents and where they all came from." Draco said as he sat forward on his bed and put his hands under his chin. "But just how are we going to find out anything about a girl we never even knew existed until she came here?" Crabbe moaned out as he slumped back slightly onto his bed. "Quiet idiot. I'm trying to think!" Draco raised his voice which made Crabbe jump slightly.

"Well we know that she has been put into Slytherin for a reason. The sorting hat wouldn't have put her in here without due cause." He sighed as he started to rub his temples. "I just don't know exactly how we can find anything out about an enigma." He sighed deeply as he ran his hand over his slicked back hair. "This is going to be tougher than I originally anticipated." He looks between Goyle and Crabbe. "Have both of your parents ask around about a Rosette Pridetail. See if they can dig anything up." He said with a smirk on his face. "I might just have a plan on how to get more information out of our new _friend_." They all smirked at each other before getting ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning the students of Slytherin were making their way down to their potions class, led by Malfoy who had already been told about the ins and outs of the school by his father. "Now I want you all to remember that we are aiming to get to every class at least 5 minutes early, we don't want to be anything like those forgetful _Gryffindorks_." Draco said aloud before laughing. "Draco! WE have a problem." One of the girls piped up after running up to the group. "I don't know where Pridetail is! I went to make sure she was up for class and she wasn't in her bed, I didn't even see her at breakfast! What do I do!?" Draco felt irritation begin to boil in the pit of his stomach. "Can't you do anything right!? You had one simple task to complete!" He shouted before turning back towards the classroom. "Well we can't afford to be late. We will just have to hope and pray that she is able to find her own way to class." Draco sighed in frustration as the group began to move forward once more towards the classroom.

As was to be expected there was no one outside the classroom yet and absolutely no sign of any of the Gryffindor house. Draco smirked although still feeling extremely pissed that the other students let Rose out of their sights. He then pushed open the door and froze in place. "What the hell are you doing in here!?" He yelled out as the other students came bursting in behind him. Rose looked up from behind her book and sighed. "Waiting for Professor Snape. What else would I be doing here?" She said before rolling her eyes and looking back down at her book.

"We were all supposed to come together!" Draco said in frustration as he rubbed his right temple. "Well I was never told such a thing. I'm not a mind reader Malfoy." She said, this time not even bothering to look at him. "We are all a part of Slytherin, besides you have never even learned about the school, so how did you find your way here on your own?" Draco asked with a frustrated tone as he made his way towards where she was sitting. "Simple. I got up before everyone else, had breakfast and then had time to have a quick look around. I even bumped into Sir Headless Nick. Quite an interesting guy, you know being dead and all." She said as she turned the page of her book, her nonchalance was clearing pissing Draco off to the core. He slammed his hand down on her book, causing her to look up at him. "We are still part of the same house. We need to stick together." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well then why did I overhear some of the girls in my room saying that I would never be welcome at Slytherin? That I shouldn't even be here to begin with." She looked over his shoulder at the girl directly behind him. "Isn't that right, Pansy, wasn't it?" She said, causing Draco to turn towards Pansy and look her in the eye, fully irritated now. "Well you can't really blame them, considering we have this new girl, who has never existed to anyone of us until now. You keep to yourself, say what you think and clearly don't have anything in common with any of us here." Draco said turning back towards her. "How do you expect us all to just welcome you when we have no clue as to who you are?" He said as he saw her straighten up in her seat. "I wouldn't share anything about myself with the likes of you Malfoy. You think that you are some amazing wizard all because your parents are some of the higher class wizards, well guess what-" She stands up and leans over the desk towards Malfoy. "-I'm not one of you. Sure I wasn't brought up in the wizarding community and only learned about magic truly existing after I received my letter to come here. But I _refuse_ to act like spoilt pigged-headed brat and treat others like they are just dirt under my shoe. If you want to know something about me then you need to _earn the right_ to know about me." She had a fire burning in her eyes that Draco had never quite seen on anyone before. He was taken aback by her comments and felt a knife go through his ego. He grunted as he adjusted his robe around his neck and watched her sit down.

"You can't speak to him like that!" Pansy began to shout before Draco put a hand in the air to stop her. "Shut it Pansy. I don't need you to defend me." Draco glared back at Rose with a true frustrated look in his eyes. "I don't think we are going to get along as well as I had originally anticipated." He was staring her straight in the eyes when he thought he saw a flash of disappoint go through her eyes. She sighed out and closed her eyes before sitting down in her seat once more. "I suppose not." She said, sounding slightly disappointed and looking almost upset. "Everyone get in your seats!" Draco shouted before he took a seat next to Rose. Crabbe and Goyle seemed confused as they sat behind Draco.

"Look Pridetail, for what it's worth. I've never in my life show me such disrespect." Draco began to whisper to her. "But to be fair, I kind of admire you for it." Rose continued to ignore him, looking down at her book. "But a word of advice. Don't mess with me. You know yourself that my father is one of the higher wizard aristocrats. Everyone here are children of his friends and colleagues. Now I won't say anything to my father, but I won't be able to stop the others from telling their parents. So just watch you back. You never know who is going to be watching you." Draco said with a serious look on his face and laced his words with serious warning.

"Thanks Malfoy. I'll take that into consideration. But I am pretty darn sure that I can take care of myself." She said back to him as she turned a page from her book. "You may have been taught magic from a young age. But I'm a real fast learner." She looked over at him thoughtfully. "I just hate spoilt rich kids that think the world owes them something because they are supposedly better than everyone else." She sighed as she heard some other kids outside of the class talking and laughing. "I don't treat people with disrespect unless they give me a reason to. And you are on that list now." She turned her attention back to her book as she continued to read.

* * *

About ten minutes later the class was filled with students from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Both taking up separate halves of the class. Rose continued to read her book until the door swung open and Professor Snape swooped into the class. She looked up with a somewhat bored expression and at her first teacher up close for the first time. He had medium length black hair and his robes seemed to take up most of the surrounding area where he stood, when he walked it made the robes look as if they were dancing, floating around his feet. His face bore a very serious expression, he scanned the class as the chatter didn't stop.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." His voice rang out throughout the classroom. Demanding instant silence from all within. Rose sat up and closed her book feeling like the day was about to get a whole lot better. Feeling the atmosphere of the class instantly change she decided to take this class seriously, I mean she would obviously take all of her classes seriously but _this_ teacher. He wouldn't mess around, he would give you detention for just breathing the wrong way. At least that was how it seemed to Rose, it felt like a challenge, she loved taking on a new challenge and this was the first _real_ challenge since she had arrived.

She saw her professor stand at the front of the class next to his brewing station and she smiled as she felt like her studying before she had arrived as well as her days in science back at school would come in handy. 'As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making." His eyes gazed over his students as he speaks. "However, for those select few." His eyes instantly fly to look at Draco. Making Rose feel slightly uncomfortable as Draco smirks back at his teacher, feeling as though he had the upper hand. "Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopple in death." He begins looking over the rest of his students again whilst walking around the room. "Then again." His gaze fixated on Harry now. "Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough, to not pay attention!" His frustration clear in his tone as Harry stops taking notes and looks up at the professor. Rose looks over her shoulder at the boy and is glad she isn't him.

"Why Mr. Potter! Our new celebrity." He takes a step towards Harry, everyone's eyes now on the two of them. "Tell me. What would I get if I added powered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." Harry continues to stare at the professor. "I don't know sir." The girl next to him raises a hand expectantly, but before Rose can stop herself she calls out the answer. "It creates a sleeping potion. So powerful it is called the Draught of Living Death." She looks over at Professor Snape who is staring at her in shock. Draco has tensed up next to her.

"I don't believe I was talking to you miss…" Professor Snape trailed off as he took a step back from Harry. "Pridetail. And I know you didn't, but it was clear that Mr. Potter wasn't going to answer, or didn't know the answer. I was simply trying to educate him." She replied matter-of-factly. "Very well then. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" She smirks slightly as she feels all the students now watching her. "That's easy. It is made within a goat's stomach and it acts as an antidote to most poisons." She sits back slightly in her chair as Professor Snape walks around to the front of the class where she is sitting with Draco. "Ok then, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" She smirked as his gaze was only on her, staring at her with an almost cruelty in his eyes. "Trick question. They are the same plant. Also could be known as Aconite." She crossed her arms as she looked up at Professor Snape who had an almost satisfied smirk on his face.

"Very impressive Miss Pridetail. Although I must admit I have never heard of the Pridetail family." He begins to wander around the class. "Are they a new family of Wizards?" She felt her heart drop slightly. Looking over at Draco who had an astonished look on his face to her getting all of the answers correct. "No Professor." She looked back at Professor Snape who was once again at the front of the class. "I'm the first of my name, not a Pridetail by blood, only in name." She said as whispers could be heard swarming up in the class. "Silence!" Professor Snape yelled. "Very well then. You have done exceedingly well regardless Miss Pridetail. Potter!" He looked towards Harry who jumped at the sound of his name being called. "Yes sir?" The Slytherin students all started giggling, apart from Rose. "You would do well to learn a thing or two off of Miss Pridetail. 10 points to Slytherin." He walked back to the front of the class to continue with the lesson.

After class had finished and it was time to head over to the next lesson. Rose was taking her time packing at the front of the class as she already knew where to go, and had actually found a shortcut. Before long there were two people stood in front of her. She looks up with intrigue only to see Harry and Ron Weasley. "Oh it's you two." She said simply as she stood from her chair and swung her book bag strap over her shoulder. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out back there." Harry said as he held out his hand. "Yeah that was bloody brilliant!" Ron said with a somewhat dorky smile. "Oh it wasn't a big deal. I just happened to know the answer." Rose said as she brushed past the two boys, Harry lowering his hand slowly. "Pridetail! Hurry up or we are going to be late!" Rose turned around to look at Draco who was waiting for her by the door. "I've got to go. We probably shouldn't been seen talking to each other, being from rival houses and all." She said quietly before making her way towards the door. "Well she is a bit of a weird one." Ron said as he looked at Harry, who was staring intensely at his hand. "It seems so ridiculous that I shouldn't be speaking to someone from Slytherin. Besides, it was kind of embarrassing what she did to me." Harry said, bitterness in his voice. Ron looked over at him with a shocked look on his face. "To be fair Harry, Hermione probably would've done the same as her, if she didn't have too much respect for you." Ron shook his head. "Anyway we better get going to class."

* * *

 _ **And that is where I am going to leave things for now! Now I know that I have used a few lines from the film and that may happen from time to time, but will always alter it to fit in with Rose's storyline rather than Harry's. Everything that is going into this story has a HUGE impact on the ending. I really do hope that you all continue to support the story and give me any feedback, as I mentioned in the first chapter, this is my very first non-anime/Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you are all enjoying it so far regardless! Please remember to fave, follow and review the story! See you all in the next chapter! Bye bye now.**_


End file.
